Hatchworth
Summary The robot now known as Hatchworth was constructed in 1896 by Colonel Peter Walter I, from parts of a cast iron stove. The moniker of "Hatchworth" is due to a constant supply (A hatch's worth, if you will) of mysterious, and quite delicious, sandwiches, provided by his chest door. This chest door opens to a space-time rift in his blue matter core that Peter Walter I suspected led to an alternate dimension. As of 2013, he has been upgraded with musical capability and now plays bass and drums in Steam Powered Giraffe. He is portrayed by Sam Luke. As of 2016, he is no longer performing with Steam Powered Giraffe. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, Possibly 2-C, Varies with summons, the strongest are 1-C Name: Hatchworth Origin: Steam Powered Giraffe Gender: Male Age: 120 Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Broadway Force, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Life Support, Void Manipulation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Duplication, Acausality, Summoning Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Shrunk down the Space Giant until it vanished, The Space Giant's original size dwarfs the size planets just as much as the size of a human body dwarfs the size of an apple, Can turn into the moon), Possibly Multi-Universe level (Scaling from Rabbit, who split a timeline into two different universes with her core), Varies with summons, the strongest are Complex Multiverse level (Can summon Commander Cosmo and Ravaxis Starburner) Speed: Superhuman, Likely Higher (Has shown to be able to turn into a moon and fly through space), Varies with summons, the fasters are Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown, Possibly Class E (Can turn into the moon) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Moon level (Can turn into the moon), Varies with summons, the strongest are Complex Multiverse level (Can summon Commander Cosmo), Acausality makes him hard to kill (One of the infinite versions of him from the past or from the future can take his place) Stamina: Limitless Range: Thousands of kilometers (Shrunk down the Space Giant until it vanished, The Space Giant's original size dwarfs the size planets just as much as the size of a human body dwarfs the size of an apple), Possibly Multi-Universal (Scaling from Rabbit, who split a timeline into two different universes with her core), Varies with summons, the strongest have Complex Multiversal range Standard Equipment: Fancy Shoes Intelligence: Good musician and improviser Weaknesses: His silliness can get the better of him at times Note: List of summons: * Airheart * Captain Albert Alexander * Commander Cosmo * Cosmica * Leopold Expeditus * Miss Delilah Moreau * Ravaxis Starburner * Rex Marksley * Salgexicon * The Ghost Grinder * The Suspender Man * W.I.N.K the Satellite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Steam Powered Giraffe Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Robots Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Size Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Life Support Users Category:Void Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Duplication Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Summoners